


Worth It

by soberloki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberloki/pseuds/soberloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cast of thousands, mostly Weasleys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

It took him some time, but George Weasley learned how to be one, rather than one-of-two.

He kept the shop open, and without Fred there to steal the show ( _keep them laughing_ ), he learned how to make Verity laugh on his own, and how to kiss her, and how to ask her to marry him.

He raised children of his own: Annie, Ben, Caroline, David and his twin Edmund, Gracie (Verity wanted to call her Fiona until he begged her not to), and Hugh. Not one of them went into Gryffindor, and George found he didn't mind at all.

Verity was a very wise woman. She never asked the obvious questions, and George never forgot to tell her how important she was, nor to credit his parents with teaching him to leave no doubts in the hearts of those he loved. Verity was wise enough not to point out that Molly and Arthur were probably a lesser influence in that respect.

When Verity was a memory of nearly seven years and all of his children were themselves great-grandparents, fifty-three Weasleys and fourteen Potters through Hogwarts and more always to come, George went to bed alone one warm spring night, and woke to the sounds of a busy train station.

He sat up and found himself on a bench at King's Cross, surrounded by faces he knew. There was Harry, gone two years before Verity, and Bill and Fleur together, gone only a year. Victoire sat near them with Teddy, playing something a bit like Exploding Snap, only the cards didn't blow up when Teddy slapped them down.

"Well bugger, I've gone and died, haven't I?" he murmured, and wasn't surprised in the least when a warm hand clapped down on his shoulder and a laugh like a mad jarvey sounded just behind him.

"Took you long enough, Georgie-old-son! You know, your Annie -

( _scarlet fever, such a Muggle affliction to take a witch_ )

\- says you've kept it all going, the shop and the Wheezes. What's this I hear about a new range of marital aids, hmm?"

George cackled and leaned back so he could see Fred. "You would've had fun, Freddie. Harry and Ron and Hermione, they did a lot to move us forward. Changed a lot of minds about Muggles and their ideas."

"Yeah? Brilliant. Thought you were going to follow me sooner, you know. Didn't want that. Who'd keep the authorities on their toes if we were both dead, hey?"

George grinned, relaxing as he surveyed their surroundings. "This place isn't so bad, but why hasn't anyone got on a train and left? I mean, _train station_ , there's got to be a way to leave."

"Wasn't time yet," Fred informed him. "There isn't really a set schedule, but we've all been waiting for something. Oi, Colin! Look who finally made it!"

Creevey waved as he passed, smiling. "George, good to see you!"

Fred came around the end of the bench and sat next to George. "So you know I've a question for you, don't you?"

George knew. "Go on and ask it, then."

"Was it worth it? Any of it?"

George swallowed hard once, twice. "I lost you, Fred. I was lost. But yeah, it was worth it. Look around, they'll tell you too. It was worth it."

Annie Weasley, perpetually thirteen, bounded out from behind a pillar and waved frantically at everyone. "The train's come!"


End file.
